The Floating Girl & The KA-BOOM Boy
by angelmex
Summary: En una sociedad donde las peculiaridades son buscadas y prohibidas por el Estado, dos jóvenes descubren un romance que eleva y enciende sus esperanzas. Serie de drabbles Kacchako (Uraraka x Bakugou).
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academy le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _Espero y sea de su agrado._

 **The Floating Girl and the KA-BOOM! Guy** parte I

 **Ella flotaba**

Estaba flotando, y no, no estaba pensando en el famoso payaso obsesionado con los globos, ella literal estaba flotando. Flotando en medio del pasillo solitario del colegio, cercana a las escaleras del primer piso. El reloj había marcado más de las cuatro de la tarde y su falda revoloteaba en ondas lentas por la anti-gravedad de su levitar, su cabello castaño estaba bañado de la luz solar en tonalidades suaves que se colaban por la ranura de una de las ventanas, quebrada por el equipo de béisbol, los rastros del sol por la vereda que llegaban hasta la ranura contorneaban su cuerpo; uno de sus zapatos estaba volando a la altura de su cabeza, los botones de las mangas de su playera estaban desabrochados y ella estaba perdida, con una mirada extraviada en el paisaje detrás de la ventana, las facciones de su rostro se relajaban y lágrimas comenzaban a flotar en sus pestañas, capturando la salina agua.

Con los labios entre abiertos y a dos metros de altura, la chica con cara de ángel flotaba ensimismada en las veredas que escondían segundo a segundo el sol. Asustada y fascinada, las lágrimas flotaban a su alrededor como perlas, como burbujas de colores anaranjados.

Él sostuvo la respiración desde la esquina del pasillo contiguo.

Él la vio llevar sus manos a la cabeza para no golpearse contra el techo del colegio. El crujido de la vieja madera, las exclamaciones suaves de sorpresa de la misma joven, su zapato zafándose de su pie izquierdo, sus largos mechones cubriéndole el rostro, tapando sus lágrimas, tapando sus mejillas sonrojadas y redondas.

Si alguien abría las ventanas, la joven podría escapar y flotar más de dos metros. Si alguien abría la ventana aquella chica podría ver de cerca el melancólico e inquietante atardecer tras las veredas y riachuelos. Si ella salía por la ventana, ella podría flotar a la altura del mismo sol… O eso pensó el joven Katsuki al ver a su compañera de clases flotar en el pasillo.

Ella se percató de la presencia del rubio y sus mejillas brillaron con más intensidad que las nubes rojizas del ocaso; miró angustiada y llena de espanto, giró todo su cuerpo para darle la espalda, pero antes de completar el movimiento, la adolescente dejó de flotar.

Dejando escapar un ahogado grito, cayó al suelo... ella, su zapato derecho y sus lágrimas.

Bakugou se acercó en silencio y con ella a sus pies la observo, aquella compañera de salón se mantuvo en el suelo, con el pecho contra el suelo, ocultando su mirada tras sus lacios cabellos, ignorando la presencia del muchacho. Él observó con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca torcida, molesto.

Verla en el suelo era patético.

– Ey, tú, cara redonda. – la llamó con agresividad, pero ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, ignorándolo. –¿Por qué no te saliste por la ventana? ¿Querías ver más de cerca el atardecer, no es así? – al escuchar tales palabras la chica alzó su rostro y con una gentil mirada se apresuró en responder:

–¡No! ¡Para nada! – dijo – La imagen del paisaje desde aquí es mucho más bella, no sólo veo el atardecer, sino que veo los filtros de luz en los vidrios de la ventana y las construcciones del colegio que lentamente se van descubriendo del abrazador sol.

Se miraron a los ojos, él enojado y ella avergonzada por su inútil respuesta. El veía desde lo alto, inclinado hacia abajo, ella lo veía desde abajo, alzando su mentón.

Ella lo recordó, escalofríos en su cuerpo.

–No le digas a nadie que tengo poderes.

–¿Eh? ¿quién te crees para pedirme algo?

–¡Por favor Bakugou-kun! ¡Si mis padres se enteran de que soy una anormal, tendrán que enviarme a esas escuelas caras del gobierno!– poniéndose de rodillas contra el suelo y jalando el pantalón holgado del rubio, lo miró suplicante. – ¡Mi familia no tiene dinero para enviarme a escuelas como esas!

–¿Por qué crees que lo haré aun si me lo suplicas?

–Porque tú eres igual a mí, Bakugou-kun.

Arrugó su nariz y su cara se desfiguró en pura ira, ella tenía razón. No obstante, a todo esto, ¿esta chica cómo se llamaba? Su semblante se relajó y la miró detenidamente, ¿no era ella la que siempre estaba con Deku y el presidente de clases?

¿Cuál era el nombre de esta chica flotante y cómo sabía de su secreto?

* * *

 **Él explotaba**

Él era una granada de mano, era un arma mortífera, un joven que cuando se le provocaba en cualquier segundo podría explotar en una des-afanada rabia y en violento odio. Sus carmines ojos siempre inyectados de un salvajismo adolescente, de un desprecio reticente y voraz orgullo con una voluntad de hierro; él era así de ambicioso e inconformista. Él era una bomba de tiempo.

En cualquier momento él explotaría.

Ella lo veía desde la acera de las calles de la ciudad, sólo necesitaba acercar más la nariz para verlo ahí; lo veía en los callejones pelear a puño limpio contra tres y a veces siete personas a la vez; lo veía luchar contra la ira que comía su pecho y lo arrastraba a peleas sin sentido.

Uraraka lo veía desde lo lejos, siempre oculta y sin ser percibida, la veía con lástima y con ganas de salir a su apoyo, pero si lo hacía él rechazaría su ayuda con más ira. La voz de Bakugou era igual de letal que sus puños, tan puntiaguda y filosa. Él explotaba en cólera con la mínima provocación, con la mínima palabra no requerida de los otros, él le provocaba miedo y a la vez curiosidad.

Uraraka había escuchado de Midoriya algunas anécdotas de éste cuando eran pequeños, había escuchado de otros que Bakugou era de lo peor, que éste joven podría desviarse fácil del buen camino. Que Bakugou un día explotaría para mal.

Aquel día, después de las clases matutinas, Uraraka se dirigió a su casa, había decidido ahorrar el dinero del transporte público de la semana para un momento de emergencia o algún libro por lo que se fue caminando y para acortar el trayecto, se desvió de las calles principales y pasó por los callejones que se conectaban entre sí con otros callejones más largos y oscuros. Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, no obstante, de un callejón a la izquierda –a unos 10 metros de ella– vio un resplandor iluminar la penumbra, disipándola por 3 segundos.

Parpadeó sorprendida, curiosa y pensativa, ¿qué había sido ese resplandor? Miró sus pies, temblaban no de miedo sino de emoción, ¿qué había sido aquella luz? Tragó su saliva con dificultad y dio unos pasos tremulantes hacia el callejón y otro resplandor más intenso la cegó por un segundo. Se acercó y ahí lo pudo ver.

Ahí estaba Bakugou, jadeando y sudando, apenas se podía mantener de pie, su respiración era errática y sus manos sangraban, pero no era cualquier sangre, era sangre quemada. La castaña se tapó la boca antes de dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Estaba herido, pero ahí sólo estaba el joven Bakugou, no había nadie más que él en ese callejón, no había ni una daga o algo inflamante, no obstante, en la pared estaban grandes manchas negras como si fueran pólvora recién usadas. El joven rubio miraba con repulsivo odio las marcas y con la boca se removía la sangre que empezaba a secarse. Respiraba agobiado, la cólera subía por sus mejillas y oídos. Estaba agotado, pero en cada segundo el chico se volvía en un bodijo de frustración.

Pestañeaba, las pupilas se dilataban y se retractan consecutivamente, el rojo iracundo de sus ojos parecían cristales. Lágrimas sucias caían por sus mejillas, lágrimas secas marcaban el camino de viejas lágrimas. Lágrimas polvorientas lo impedían ver correctamente.

Ella lo miró atenta y a escondidas, él apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, agobiado en su propia ira, Bakugou explotaba en un triste llanto inaudible y salvaje, en un chasquido, una explosión que iluminó la oscuridad, todo rincón invisible devino visible, todo animal como ratas o cucarachas huyeron despavoridas por ser descubiertos en esa luz cegadora. Uraraka se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, impedida a retroceder a tiempo. Su falda se alzó sobre sus muslos, su cabello fue empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, se mantuvo en pie aun trastabillando hacia atrás, el resplandor de aquella pequeña explosión la cubrió en un manto blancuzco amarillento.

El calor era abrazador, pero cálido, muy cálido.

Quitó sus manos de los ojos y buscó al viejo amigo de Midoriya pero lo único que encontró fue a un joven con las manos destrozadas, llenas de sangre y heridas, quemadas y suspendidas en el aire, cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados, las chispas seguían tronando a su alrededor, el humo salía de su espalda y brazos. Tambaleaba ahora sin rastro de ira o frustración, sólo tambaleaba perdido en su dolor, en su momentánea ceguera que no fue provocada por aquellas explosiones, sino por sus lágrimas que se negaban a detener su paso por sus sucias mejillas. Luz en sus manos heridas, otra explosión.

Él abrió los ojos; ella salió corriendo, tropezando con la basura o con algo que se interpuso en su camino. Reincorporándose con premura, siguió su carrera, Bakugou la mataría si se enterase de que ahora ella sabe su secreto. Pero, a todo esto, ¿por qué el joven estaba llorando?

Antes de que él explotara…

él parecía quebrarse lentamente.

* * *

 **Cara redonda**

Sin gravedad, su cuerpo era ligero y sus manos se escapaban del agarre, ella estaba ahí sosteniéndose de la sudadera del joven rubio, su rostro lleno de espanto la hacían rasguñarlo del brazo mientras que él, alterado y gritando, la sostenía de una mano. No sabía qué exactamente hacer más que apretar tan fuerte de su mano para que no se soltara.

Ochako se escapaba directo al cielo, el sudor de la mano de Bakugou no ayudaba y las exclamaciones de terror exasperaban la corta paciencia del rubio.

–¡No me sueltes! – gritó ella con igual de exasperación, aferrándose más a la sudadera y a la mano de Bakugou que, por si no fuera poco, estaba sujeto con la otra mano, aferrándose a un tuvo para no ser arrastrado por ella.

–¡Suéltame, maldita perra! ¡Te voy a matar! – pero no la soltaba y la tiraba contra él, ayudándola. – ¿Es que no sabes desactivar tu poder, idiota? ¿cuántos años tienes y no sabes usar tus poderes?

–¡Mi habilidad no tiene nada que ver con volar! – el tirón de Bakugou la empujó hacia él y aprovechando la oportunidad, Uraraka lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos. – ¡Flotar es sólo levitar! ¡Y no, no puedo escoger qué dirección ir! ¡Mi poder se activa o desactiva inconscientemente! Perdón...

Unas manos cubrieron su cintura y el peso del joven la hizo caer sobre su pecho; el rubio la apretó contra sí, dejándose caer en el suelo para ganar más peso y no salir flotando con ella. Uraraka adivinó la intención y se sujetó a él rodeándolo por la espalda con sus brazos, escondiendo sus avergonzadas mejillas en el hueco del cuello del joven Katsuki.

–Mujer inútil…– susurró Bakugou, sintiendo cómo el poder anti-gravitatorio de la chica lo empezaba a arrastrar por el suelo.

–Lo sé… - y su poder mermó

– Eres un fastidio. – soltó cuando sintió todo el peso de Uraraka sobre su cuerpo, ¡y vamos! Uraraka no era la más delgada de la clase, de hecho, era una chica de estatura media con regordetas mejillas y muslos grandes. No era liviana eso es seguro, algo muy contradictorio a su habilidad. Él no la soltó, la siguió estrechando y tratando de ver por el rabillo de sus ojos las mejillas coloradas de esta chica que se llamaba Uraraka.

–Gracias, Bakugou-kun.

–¡Quítate de encima, maldita gorda! – gritó empujándola, con un violento sonrojo en las mejillas y orejas.

Se pusieron de pie y con una mala mirada Bakugou la observó en silencio, Uraraka se limitó a esperar los gritos y los insultos, pero lo único que logró escuchar fue un chasqueo por parte del rubio.

–Entonces, a cielo abierto, ¿qué tan alto flotas? – Tal vez sólo era curiosidad, pero en aquellas palabras Bakugou pudieron denotar una ligera preocupación hacia ella. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, en calma.

–No lo sé. – respondió la castaña bajando la cabeza, observando la punta de sus pies. –Tal vez demasiado alto que la caída sería mi muerte… - hizo una prolongada pausa. – Pero, me gusta flotar. – alzó su mirada sin vergüenza alguna, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa y el brillo de sus grandes ojos, sin mencionar que las mejillas de Uraraka estaban encendidas y Bakugou quien había olvidado por completo que esta chica era alguien como él, era totalmente optimista y amable.

" _Tiene la cara era muy redonda._ " Eso fue lo único que pensó, distraído y fascinado.

* * *

 **Luces de bengala**

Jirou y Tsuyo le habían preguntado a Uraraka del por qué se había alejado tanto de Midoriya e Iida, ¿en dónde se pasaba todo el tiempo? ¿Qué tanto hacía y con quién? Sus amigas se miraban preocupadas cuando ella llegó con una pequeña quemadura en la mano, pero Uraraka sólo sonrió feliz por la preocupación de sus amigas y las calmó con un pequeño: "Deberes de la casa, ayudo a mis padres." Después de una excusa que ni Jirou y Tsuyu terminaron de creer, Ochako partió a la ciudad, en la biblioteca donde sin duda se encontraría con Bakugou que, sin esperarla, sabía que llegaría.

Esto se volvía costumbre.

En los estantes de química, los más apartados en la esquina izquierda al fondo, los dos se encontraron. Él bramó molesto, ella sonrió en modo de saludo. Se aproximaron mutuamente.

Bakugou la recibió con unas hirientes palabras, ella se limitó a tomarle de la mejilla y darle un suave beso en los labios.

Un beso que lo hizo sacar chispas cual luces de bengalas. Iluminando el oscuro pasaje, quemando algunas esquinas de algún libro.

Algún día harían explotar toda la biblioteca.

Pero por el momento, él flotaba.

* * *

 **Quemadura**

Cuando Ochako le tomó por primera vez de la mejilla, cuando ella lo miraba decidida y con valentía y él no pudo hacer nada más que mirar con sorpresa la osadía de esta chica cara-huevo, retrocediendo unos pasos instintivamente, chocando con la pared del callejón.

Su mano estaba fría y con ella de frente, muy cerca, pudo lograr captar la esencia de su fragancia: Ochako olía a sandía dulce. Miró al suelo, sus mejillas empezaban a arder, podía jurar que sus manos sudaban y nada bueno sucedía cuando eso ocurría, pero, cuando Uraraka con valiente decisión se acercó más al rostro del rubio cenizo, éste empezó a hacerse más alto…

Una chispa escapó y quemó quedamente la mano de la castaña.

Ella miró asustada, no por el dolor de la reciente quemadura sino por el chico que empezaba a flotar. Rápido, lo agarró de la oreja y con la otra mano, del cinturón.

Él estaba flotando.

A 5cm. del suelo, Bakugou se percató que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y que el jalón de la cara-huevo empezaba a lastimarlo. Abrió los ojos malhumorado y muy perturbado.

–¡BÁJAME O SI NO TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITA GORDA! – aulló iracundo.

* * *

 **Ella explotaba**

Sus rostros se tornaron rojos, rojos por la vergüenza de su notable cercanía, rojos porque los ojos de Bakugou, que en sí eran rojos, se confundían con el rojo de sus mejillas. Sus narices se tocaban y las manos de Bakugou apresaban las muñecas de ésta quien, sin saber qué exactamente hacer, lo miraba con igual entusiasmo.

Cosquillas en el botón de sus pechos.

Uraraka no lo había hecho molestar (cómo si eso fuera una sorpresa), pero esta ocasión era un poco diferente, más bien, había sido ella quien ha provocado todo esto.

Ella tenía la culpa por saber su secreto, por tener un poder prohibido igual que él, por ser redondita y tener un rostro de ángel, divino; Uraraka tenía la culpa, ella provocaba todas estas innecesarias emociones en un chico impulsivo y orgulloso, ella tenía la culpa por hacerlo desear más cercanía y tacto. Era únicamente culpable por provocar en él estas chispas de deseo juvenil.

Le apretó con fuerza sus muñecas y sin aviso, la besó.

Ella abrió ligeramente la boca, dejándose llevar por el violento beso del tosco rubio. Muchos allá fuera repiten sin descanso " _que el síntoma se goza_ ", y Uraraka no podía estar más acuerdo, los besos de Bakugou no eran dulces ni inocentes, mucho menos calmados y lentos, sus besos eran como sus palabras: pesadas e hirientes; sus besos eran como su personalidad, eran brutalidad medida. Besador inexperto por igual, Uraraka experimentaba por primera vez el violento arrebato del amor. No obstante, sin que se percatara, ella ya estaba flotando, pero los brazos de Bakugou la atraparon a tiempo, abrazándola contra él.

No la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Él sería el peso que la mantendría con los pies en la tierra, y si no, él flotaría con ella o ella explotaría como él, pues las mejillas de ella llegaron a un punto crítico, rojas incandescentes, hasta comenzó a sacar humo de los oídos.

Ella lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos, besándolo con igual intensidad.

Ahora ya sabía cómo activar su habilidad.

* * *

 **Diente de león**

Una tarde después de clases, en las afueras de la ciudad, Uraraka y Bakugou se encontraban visitando las colinas para descansar y leer. Prestaban poca importancia al hecho de que su cercanía se había vuelto casi tan necesaria como ocultar sus poderes del Estado, sin embargo, lo único que agradecían eran tardes como estas, tardes de las cuales el viento corre con mucha violencia y agita los cortos cabellos caoba de la joven y hacen reír al muchacho, burlándose de su cabello hecho un desastre. Agradecían estas tardes cuando el viento era inclemente con estos dos enamorados, aunque ninguno era consciente de ello.

Las ráfagas arrastraban la falda de Uraraka de un lado a otro, sentir frío es un clima caluroso, a sujetarse de las manos sin decirse una palabra, el temor del rubio era que ella empezara a flotar el viento se la llevara lejos, muy lejos de aquí. Sonreían con una notable paz en sus facciones, acostados en la hierba.

Se miraban a los ojos.

Las lágrimas de Bakugou brotaron lentamente. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y miró una pequeña flor a su lado. Se enderezó y rápido se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Uraraka lo siguió, preocupada. Soltando la mano de Uraraka, Bakugou se acercó y tomó la flor, cortándola al instante.

Era un diente de león.

–Toma. – dijo él ofreciéndole la flor. Uraraka sonrió alegre en respuesta, extendiendo su mano.

Su mano quedó pendida en el aire, tocando los dedos de Bakugou que tomaban del tallo al diente de león. Se observaron cómplices y una violenta ráfaga hizo que el diente de león se desmoronara en sus miles de pétalos, llevándoselos junto Uraraka que comenzó a flotar y ser llevada por las ráfagas violentas del viento.

Bakugou fue rápido y pudo tomarla de la mano.

El viento era inclemente, pero él lo era mucho más.

–¡Bakugoou! – gritó su nombre, divertida a pesar que el viento la levantaba con más fuerza y el joven Bakugou era arrastrado.

–¡Ni te atrevas a soltarme, estúpida! – respondió él con igual diversión en su voz, pero con una mueca de preocupación, si esto seguía así, ambos flotarían.

–¡Jamás! - respondió ella cuando una ráfaga más violenta los alzó más, separando al rubio del suelo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Es mi primer fic kacchako! Mi primera vez escribiendo a Bakugou y qué complicado es u.u un dolor de cabeza, pero qué divertido es usarlo. Actualizaré cuando tenga más ideas: Estoy abierta a cualquier recomendación/pedido!

¿Review? ¿Observación o mano ayuda? ¿consejo o tip? Cualquier corrección está bienvenida y agradecida enormemente ;)

Nos vemos~


	2. Chapter 2

© BNHA le pertenece a Horikoshi-sensei

Espero y sea de su agrado~

 **The floating girl & the KA-BOOM boy **parte II

 **Alivianar**

Era difícil ocultar lo que ambos ocultaban, pero no, no se trataba de su poder que el Estado tanto buscaba controlar y usar a su favor –no importa si Japón fuese un país actualmente neutral, el poder de los niños anómalos es tan deseado para cualquier nación–; ellos ocultaban su cariño del rumor de los pasillos y las voces ajenas. No importa si eran amigos o simples conocidos, lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto.

Sólo los que se aman saben de su cariño.

Cualquier opinión está de más.

Él la veía por el rabillo de sus ojos desde su pupitre, echado sobre la paleta del pupitre con los brazos cubriendo su rostro, agotado de ver siempre lo mismo cada mañana. De verla sonreír y compartir algunas risitas con sus amigos el nerd-favorito-de-todos y el presidente de clases que nunca se había molestado en saber su nombre. A Bakugou poco le importaban sus compañeros de clases, poco le importaba ser aceptado, ¿ellos qué iban a saber? Él iba a ser reconocido por sus propios méritos y porque él así lo que quería.

Era un egoísta y se limitaba a ver con ceño molesto a sus compañeros de clases.

Ríen y discuten, opinan y cuentan algunos chistes y rumores.

Pero cuando volvía su carmesí mirada hacia aquella chica de redonda facciones, una sonrisa se escapaba y su ira decrecía.

Ajeno sentimiento de satisfacción sin necesidad de romper traseros.

Ochako reía al lado de aquellos perdedores, optimista y alegre, ella podía alivianar las penas de Bakugou sólo un poquito.

Lo necesario.

Ella miró de reojo en dirección de Katsuki y sus mejillas se llenaron de un suave color rosado. Sus miradas se encontraron por leves segundos e intercambiaron una rápida pero muy intensa mirada. Diciéndose lo que no se puede decir con palabras.

Y las penas de Bakugou se alivianaron un poquito más.

* * *

 **Guía e iluminación**

Se reunían los domingos por las tardes, a escondidas de sus padres. Evadiendo la seguridad y los agentes de tráfico. Eran prófugos del Estado y prófugos del amor adolescente. Pasaban con rapidez en los centros policiacos y se ocultaban de las miradas turistas de las señoras del tranvía. Se paseaban de la ciudad como criminales, reticentes a caer en manos extrañas.

Él dirigía la huida, a ella le tocaba protestar y redireccionar la huida.

Se tomaban de la mano cuando pasaban entre las multitudes en los pasos peatonales y cruzaban las grandes avenidas de la ciudad.

Se resguardaban en sus pechos cuando el tren iba abarrotado de personas y no les quedaba más que afianzarse a sus enfermos cuerpos, infectos de la fiebre romántica.

Él no le decía palabras de amor porque ella no las necesitaba escuchar.

Cuando bajaban por las colinas en medio la noche y los borrachos se detenían para increparlos por dinero o ayuda, él acometía violento contra los borrachos. Sobreprotector aun cuando ni podía cuidarse él solo.

Ella no decía nada cuando el temperamento de éste lo convertían en una bestia salvaje llena de ira y buscaba la destrucción de todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Ochako sabía que la tristeza puede manifestarse en muchas formas y la de Bakugou no era la más convencional, por ello se limitaba a abrazarlo por la espalda y acariciar su pecho con calma. Él tenía tantos motivos para odiarlos a todos y ella no era capaz de evitarlo, pero si podía hacer algo era colmarlo con sus besos en los hombros. Él se hacía más daño y sus manos quedaban llenas de quemaduras y suturas.

Él no decía ni gracias ni un lo siento, su arrepentimiento eran sus soslayos ojos que miraban cualquier excusa para volverla hacer sonreír. A veces un beso funcionaba mejor, un pequeño beso en la frente de una lastimada Ochako bastaba.

Y así era él, envidioso y egoísta con sus emociones, mientras que ella era totalmente lo contrario, un libro abierto.

Sus 'quédate a mi lado´ eran un sincero 'no te vayas'. Sus 'abrázame fuerte' eran un sincero deseo de proximidad y necesidad, sinceros 'te quiero' en versos como 'Ya no pelees con borrachos' o 'tu aliento apesta' por las mañanas cuando se quedaban en el departamento solitario de sus pobres padres.

Se confortaban mutuamente cuando, en medio de las calles abandonadas de los barrios a media noche, Uraraka empezaba a flotar, elevándose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con su mano que era sujetada por Bakugou, impidiendo que Uraraka se uniera en el cielo nocturno a las estrellas. Caminando él la guiaba por la acera, su chica sin gravedad y sin peso preferiría acompañarlo en su caminata un domingo en la noche que unirse a las estrellas.

Uraraka con aquella sonrisa opacaría a la misma luna.

Mejor era que él guiara el camino y ella lo iluminara.

* * *

 **Imbéciles**

–Son unos imbéciles. – espetó iracundo Bakugou en la orilla de la cama, sin una prenda encima más que su bóxer. Uraraka que lo oía echada sobre la cama sin nada puesto, reía quedamente pero con un ligero tono de tristeza, cansada, tremulante por escucharlo quejarse en voz alta. –¡Cuando vea a esos malditos perros los mataré!

Días atrás, cuando paseaban por el mercado tradicional de la ciudad Uraraka se percató del altercado entre policías y una vendedora de verduras. La señora de no más de cincuenta años forcejeaba frenéticamente contra un uniformado, la rabia y la desesperación en el rostro de la señora era evidente, sus aullidos de auxilio penetraron fondo en el corazón de la castaña que tomó con fuerza al rubio quien adivinó rápido lo que pasaba.

Un niño, probablemente un adolescente de 14 años era llevado entre dos policías a la camioneta policiaca especial para la contención de anómalos, con las manos sujetas cual criminal, llorando en silencio, observando cómo su madre era sometida por la fuerza de otros policías que dieron apoyo.

El sonido de su cabeza golpear contra el suelo fue seco, las verduras cayeron al suelo, rodando hasta topar al pie de Uraraka que empezó a sollozar, aferrándose con más fuerza a la mano de Bakugou que empezaba a quemar.

Se quedaron estáticos, todos los que veían agolpados la escena miraron hacia otro lado, impotentes de hacer algo, sobre todo cuando la mujer aun en el suelo chilló pronunciando el nombre de su hijo que empezaba a poner ligera resistencia, pidiendo que la dejaran en paz.

Uraraka soltó la mano de Bakugou y dando inseguros pasos se precipitó a la escena, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero antes de que pusiera un pie cerca a la señora Bakugou la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia atrás, haciendo que Uraraka trastabillara, aprovechando esta oportunidad, Bakugou, veloz, se acercó a la mujer y poniéndose de rodillas la cubrió con su cuerpo, gruñendo molesto a los policías que se acercaban más y más a la señora que no dejaba de gritar.

–¡NO SE ACERQUEN! ¿Escucharon? – gritó, la combustión de la rabia lo harían explotar si un policía daba un paso más. – No se atrevan a tocarla.

–¿Quién eres? - preguntó uno de los policías en tono subversivo.

–¿HAH? – exclamó en brama, mostrando las fauces. el policía miró a sus compañeros y dieron un paso al frente. Bakugou se preparó para atacar y si bien le iba, para matar. Preparó sus manos y observó rápidamente a todos los policías que se conglomeraban. Sentía su sangre hervir, feliz de que por fin tomaría alguna vida de estos malditos perros hambrientos del estado.

–¡Deténganse, por favor! – imploró Uraraka en un desesperado grito, empujando a uno de los policías para llegar a donde estaba el rubio-ceniza y abrazarlo al instante y tomarlo de la mano aun cuando esta la quemaba, ocultándolo de la insipiente mirada de los policías. – Esta señora no merece este trato, ¡obviamente se opondrá a que lleven a su hijo lejos de ella! Traten de entender.

Las personas que miraban la escena se unieron en pequeñas protestas, susurros llenos de ira contenida, algunos de ellos graban el altercado con sus móviles, otros empezaron a increpar el exceso de violencia de los policías con gritos.

–La señora será llevada a los tribunales por ocultar que su hijo era un anormal. – advirtió uno de los policías, alejándose lentamente de los tres, riendo por debajo de su casco.

–Que así sea, pero por el momento no la pueden someter y llevar sin una orden oficial. – replicó Uraraka, ofreciéndole una peligrosa mirada al policía. Ella también podía jugar al tipo rudo a su manera. –Esto es abuso de autoridad, señor policía.

–Bien dicho, jovencita. – masculló el policía, quitándose su casco para así revelar su vacío rostro, un rostro casi inexistente que provocó en Bakugou dejar escapar su sorpresa en una mueca de repulsión. Uraraka miró asustada al policía que, al parecer, era oficial de este distrito. Lo miró con irremediable terror porque aquel oficial no distaba mucho de ser lo que ambos eran: Un anormal sin cuerpo aparentemente humano, sólo humo negro de forma humanoide. – Soy el oficial Kurogiri, oficial en jefe de este distrito y me gusta tener todo en orden. Es mi labor. – dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente del altercado. – Si vez a una madre ocultando a su anormal hijo, repórtala conmigo para todo este _abuso de autoridad_ sea evitado. Estoy a tu disposición. – y se subió a una patrulla, encendió un cigarrillo y con una última mirada a la pareja, ordenó el avance.

Su objetivo ya estaba en sus manos, el caso de la madre violando las leyes era asunto de los tribunales, no le competía. Tiró por la ventana el cigarrillo cuando inhaló profundamente, conteniendo en su amorfo cuerpo negro el humo; sonrió viéndose por el retrovisor, su rostro se deformaba en humo junto con el humo del cigarro que exhalado se volvían uno. Ese muchacho, esa mirada. No había duda. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en el aire, escapándose por la ventana.

Con todos los policías lejos, Bakugou ayudó a la mujer a levantarse, socorrida por los otros vendedores que habían empezado a crear un alboroto, conocidos suyos. Uraraka se abrazó a sí misma una vez de pie, aun sus rodillas temblaban como gelatina y con las manos quemadas se aferraba a su cintura, un ligero ceño de valentía se asomaba en sus orbes color avellana. El rubio la miró en silencio y reconfortándola con un suave beso en la mejilla, la llevó lejos de aquí.

Ahora estaban en el departamento solitario de los padres de Uraraka, padres que trabajaban en zonas de construcciones pesadas todo el día o varios días. Se acostaron en la cama y el pecho de Ochako aun temblaba conmocionado por el reciente acontecimiento.

–Son como nosotros, pero le chupan el culo al gobierno. ¡Malditos perros sarnosos! – decía iracundo, cabizbajo y con las manos en sus rodillas, observando con rabia el suelo. – Les arrancaré asquerosa cabeza con mis propios dientes…

–Te atraparan.

–¡Cállate!

–No quiero que te atrapen. – dijo sentándose a su lado, tomándolo de las manos.

–Cierra el maldito hocico… - replicó con más calma, apretando con fuerza las pequeñas y suaves manos de Ochako. –No quiero vivir toda mi puta vida con la cabeza abajo, ocultándome. – las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, lagrimas calientes caían sin pena alguna, el orgullo se atoraba en su garganta, imposibilitándolo a hablar. – …No quiero verte bajando la cabeza, tu redonda cabeza de huevo.

–Kacchan… - lustró una pequeña sonrisa y lo soltó de las manos, arropándolo en un tierno abrazo, cubriendo su rostro en sus blandos pechos. – Ya pensaremos en eso después, por el momento pensemos en nuestros padres.

–¡Al carajo con ellos!

–Tus padres lo saben, ¿no? – al no tener una respuesta Ochako prosiguió – Ellos te quieren mucho, _Baka_ -gou, no sólo te han cuidado, sino que se han arriesgado en ocultarte para protegerte. No te quieren lejos, así como yo.

–Mis viejos son unos imbéciles. – susurró.

* * *

 **El Estado de perversión**

"El Estado o, mejor dicho, todos los organismos que conforman el instituto gubernamental, así como los representantes y los organismos anexos han implementado una política del tipo armamentista. Todos los anormales son catados de sus hogares con o sin el consentimiento de los padres y son llevados a escuelas militarizadas en donde les enseñan a ser soldados -perros de caza- en pos de la nación. Todas las naciones han adaptado aquella estrategia, sólo algunas se han visto rechazar aquella usanza, pero para liberarse de la presión política internacional exilian a sus ciudadanos anormales. Sin patria y sin comida, muchos de ellos encuentran refugio en países donde los condecoran con medallas y títulos por sus peligrosas anomalías.

Claro, siempre y cuando tu peculiaridad sea de gran uso armisticio o de inteligencia, si no sólo serás un marginado de los marginados. Inútil a la nación.

Cuando un padre oculta a su hijo anómalo es multado y a veces arrestado por traición, cuando un padre descubre que su hijo no es igual a los demás deben ser entregados al Estado y pagar una cuota de 5millones de yenes al mes por traer a semejante desgracia: El Estado bondadoso acepta a tu hijo y lo educará para ser un ciudadano decente, por eso debe ser retribuido.

 _El Estado son todos_ , tanto los que proponen, así como los que las apoyan, así como los que no hacen nada y las aceptan como si ese fuera un destino ineludible.

El llanto de muchos ha sido sofocado por otros muchos más. – Stain ( _Akaguro Chizome)._ "

–Deja esa mierda. – demandó Bakugou desde el suelo.

–Hay muchos comunicados subversivos recientemente. – comentó Uraraka mientras pasaba rápido su dedo por la pantalla de su móvil, revisando rápidamente la cantidad de páginas pro-anómalos que caían de la red al día siguiente con testimonios de anómalos capturados o buscados, ejemplo claro de ello era el famoso comunicado de Stain, un antiguo militar del estado quien masacró todo un plantel en el ejército, volviéndose para muchos una figura mártir y de revolución.

–¿Y? ¿Quieres que les aplauda, cara-huevo? – cerró sus ojos fastidiado, echado sobre la hierba, sujeto a su mano.

–¿Te unirías a sus filas, Bakugou? – preguntó bloqueando su móvil al instante para volverle la mirada, curiosa.

–¿Unirme a esos estúpidos gatos que no dejan de victimizarse cual nenas? ¡Ha! Ni lo pienses cerebro de maní. – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, rascándose el cuello. –Si yo quisiera volar cabezas de esos perros lo haría solo y sin ayuda. No necesito ayuda de esas nenas. – concluyó presuntuoso.

–Uhm. – expresó pensativa por la respuesta, viendo el cielo limpio de nubes.

–Además, algo así nunca funciona. Un régimen termina para que empiece otro: ellos no serían la excepción. – comentó con cierto acento solemne, acompañando a Ochako observando el claro cielo.

–Así que no piensas sólo en matar y explotar cabezas, ¿eh? – bromeó Ochako con una sonrisa llena de complicidad para después reírse de su propio comentario, no obstante, un enfadado Bakugou la tomó de la nariz y la dejó caer sobre el suelo. Empezó a dar resistencia comenzando a patalear y arañar, gimoteando por el dolor del agarre brusco del joven. Bakugou no dejaba de ser tosco con ella.

–A ver, cabeza-de-mierda, ¿qué te hace pensar que soy sólo brutalidad? – comentó peligroso, acercando su rostro a la de ella, sin soltarla.

–¡A-aun así… me gu-gustas así! – dijo con dificultad y el sonrojo en ambos no faltó en llegar. Soltándola de la nariz, acercando las narices una a otra.

–Y si te lo preguntas por qué no he matado a todos esos bastardos es porque no quiero dejarte sola. No aún. – le susurró de cerca con un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas y un arrugado ceño, sus ojos la miraban inyectados de furia y cariño entremezclados. – Si te dejo por un momento, sin duda, la cagarás, eres demasiado estúpida.

– _Mph_. – hizo un mohín, indignada. –Tú eres el quien me necesita. – protestó en un casi imperceptible murmuro, diciendo siempre la verdad.

–Que el mundo se joda, por ahora sólo quiero proteger a una sola persona. – sus labios rozaban y el calor los golpeaba poco a poco.

–Narcisista egoísta. – fue lo último que pudo decir Ochako cuando los violentos labios de Katsuki la tomaron presa, no pudo añadir más mas que dejar escapar algunos gemidos de placer al sentir las brutas manos del rubio en su cadera, acariciándola con torpe cariño, ella de vez en cuando se quejaba molesta cuando éste la pellizcaba, pero pocas veces se enojaba realmente y esta ocasión no fue el caso.

– _Pervertida de mierda_. – decía provocador para volverla a besar. Y sin darse cuenta, ambos flotaban 3 centímetros de alto sobre el pasto, mientras que Katsuki provocada pequeñas irrupciones de nitroglicerina.

* * *

 **Surrealismo**

Ochako y Katsuki discutían por todo, si el cielo era azul o de muchos colores, si las groserías son algo malo, si el marica de Deku estaba flirteando con ella hoy por la mañana, si Kirishima es gay o sólo es muy sensible, que si los senos de Yaoyorozu son de verdad o si el profesor Yagi es un fantoche, si Aizawa es novio oficial del pendejo profesor gritón, si el tomate es un fruto o una verdura. Discutían de todo y sobre todo, en ocasiones Bakugou se iba hecho una furia después de discutir con Ochako, otras ocasiones él terminaba con una cachetada en la boca y una mordida en el brazo, otras simplemente terminaban evadiéndose por varios días, insultándose y pateándose en los pasillos, llamando la atención de algún curioso.

En ocasiones ambos terminaban tumbados en la cama sin ropa y con el aliento agitado.

Discutían en la cama sus diferencias y ahí estaba todo permitido.

Ella lo pateaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sus hirientes palabras muchas veces la lastimaban más de lo que podía manejar. Lo empujaba con las fuerzas de sus piernas, lo golpeaba en el rostro y abdomen, lo rasguñaba en las manos y brazos; lo insultaba tontamente en medio de su inclemente llanto e ira.

Lo quería, sí, pero la mayoría de las veces la lastimaba.

Sobre todo cuando lo encontraba en la calle con las manos destrozadas y el rostro lleno de sangre ajena. Cansado y con el aliento pesado, herido… muy herido. No sólo se lastimaba él mismo, también la lastimaba a ella.

–¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil! – lo pateaba tan duro como podía, pero los golpes de sus piernas eran detenidas por el joven de blondos cabellos quien ejercía todo su peso para contrarrestar las fuertes patadas de la chica, impidiendo que los golpes asestaran al objetivo. – ¡Suéltame! – ofrecía más resistencia, y las lágrimas caían con más fuerza por sus regordetas mejillas.

Para controlarla Katsuki se subía encima de ella y con su peso la aprisionaba contra la cama, enredando sus brazos y piernas alrededor de ella, sometiéndola. Le gritaba varios improperios –de puta a inútil gorda–, ambos se gritaban coléricos, lo arañaba hasta hacerlo sangrar y rasgar un poco de su piel y él furioso le hincaba los colmillos en sus brazos hasta que la sangre brotara y llorara de dolor.

Se lastimaban y mucho. Pero no sólo físicamente.

Una vez tranquilos se besaban y se acariciaban en son de disculpa. Un ritual constante en la cama. No importa si la nariz de Bakugou seguía sangrando por la fuerte patada de Uraraka o si el moretón en el brazo de Uraraka se ponía más morado por culpa de él quien la empujó contra la cama haciendo que se pegara con la cabecera de la cama.

Se veían a los ojos tremulantes y muy extasiados.

No eran la pareja perfecta, pero se querían.

Y se querían mucho.

Anómalos adolescentes enamorados de 17 años.

Él la apresaba fuerte contra su pecho caliente, la sujetaba con premura y con miedo de que Ochako se soltara de su agarre y empezara a flotar con la posibilidad de que se saliera por la ventana de la habitación. La quería al lado de él.

– _Perdón_ … soy muy posesivo. – murmuraba a su oído, avergonzado de sí mismo, sus maneras de decir ' _lo siento_ ' eran ineficientes tal vez para muchos, pero para ella era suficiente, por ello, sonriente, se aferraba a él con igual fuerza en respuesta. Ochako también lo quería para ella sola, pero Katsuki ofrecía demasiada resistencia.

Cuando el sol caía por la ventana y la neblina que bajó a la ciudad por las colinas se disipaba lentamente, Bakugou observaba con pesadez y sobriedad la escena que muchas veces tenía que lidiar por las mañanas. Cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la claridad.

Ochako flotaba por las mañanas aun cuando dormía.

Se sentó en una esquina cualquiera de la cama sobándose las sienes, mirando de vez en cuando a su Ochako flotar un metro sobre la cama con las sabanas cubriendo su desnudez, moretones y mordidas; volviendo la mirada adormilada a sus pies que tocaban el suelo frio.

Flotaba en placentero sueño, murmurando y moviéndose quedamente. Su cabello color chocolate hacía espectros de colores con el brillo matutino que se colaba por la ventana a la contigua pared de la pieza, su figura trazada por la línea blanca de las sabanas denostaba su cándida belleza, el velo que hacía la caída de la sábana blanca asemejaba a los holanes franceses, figurándose a los vestidos de novia que suspendida en el cielo por algún hechizo sonreía placentera, joven inmaculada. Estas eran las imágenes de alguna película surrealista de todas las mañanas le tocaba ver al joven rubio, verla flotar hundida en sus calmados sueños por las mañanas se habían vuelto tan molestos como necesarios.

Suspirando profundamente se subía a la cama y tomando su mano, lentamente la empujaba con su peso de regreso a la cama y para lograrlo, Bakugou tenía que rodearla con sus brazos y tirarse lentamente en la cama para después apresar las piernas de Uraraka con sus robustas piernas, pero antes de todo ajetreo, la amarraba de la cintura con otra sabana a la base de la cama.

Con ella devuelta en la cama, volvía a cerrar los ojos, titiriteaba de frío, todas las sabanas las usaba Uraraka, pero el calor que ésta misma emanaba era suficiente para volver a conciliar el sueño.

Amarrada a la cama y siendo sujetada por su novio posesivo eran las primeras imágenes que Ochako conseguía cuando se despertaba.

Bostezaba adormilada y pasando su el dorso de su mano sobre el rostro cansado de Bakugou, Ochako volvía a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Fin

Realmente no ahondaré mucho en la situación del mundo, ni mucho menos de los villanos (aunque aquí los villanos son miembros del gobierno y los insurrectos son nuestros protagonistas que se oponen al estado… un intercambio de papeles algo cliché, pero bah~ me gusta lo que un ambiente así posibilita para una narración romántica). Realmente me fascina Kurogiri, de todos los villanos así que tendrá una participación especial en los siguientes drabbles. Por cierto, aquí tienen 17 añitos y el resto de la clase 1-A no tienen peculiaridad (excepción de algunos) ya después ahondaré en este punto :D

¿Observaciones y críticas constructivas? ¿opinión sincera y sin tapujos? Cualquier corrección en bienvenida y agradecida.

 _Nos vemos~_


End file.
